Esclavas
by Sakabatto
Summary: Escrito por HEAVENLYEVE Sólo la amistad ha permitido que Tomoe y Kaoru sean felices pese a ser esclavas desde pequeñas. Pero el destino quiere que se enamoren del mismo hombre. ¿Podrán superarlo?


**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son de propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

 **Esta historia es un regalo de navidad y fue escrita en el marco de la actividad "Los amigos invisibles de Yahiko" del foro** **Sakabattō.**

 **Violeta** **le desea una bonita navidad a Negro** **a quien está dedicado este fic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único: Esclavas**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo que les relataré relataré a continuación sucedió en el siglo XV, cuando japón se dividía en lo que se conoce como han, o feudos, los que eran gobernados por un daimyō. Es posible decir que un daimyō era un pequeño rey que podía hacer cuanto quisiera en sus dominios, y mandaba incluso en la vida privada de sus subordinados.

Esta historia ocurre en un pequeño han ubicado en las cercanías de Satsuma, el señor de esas tierras; Inada Kurobei, era conocido por ser bastante implacable con sus subordinados. Razón por la cual se ganó el desprecio de todos los habitantes tanto del feudo como de las cercanías y le fue indispensable contar con un ejercito eficiente que defendiera sus tierras de los ataques rebeldes.

Kurobei poseía muchos esclavos y esclavas, personas de las que se adueñó gracias a prestamos con intereses impagables. Esta historia se centrará en dos de esas esclavas; Tomoe Yukishiro y Kaoru Kamiya. Ambas fueron entregadas a Kurobei cuando eran a penas unas niñas; fue el único modo en que sus familias lograron apaciguar la ira del daimyō una vez que se vieron imposibilitados de pagar las deudas contraídas.

Kaoru y Tomoe llegaron más o menos en la misma fecha y tenían edades similares, 6 y 7 años respectivamente. Ambas se hicieron amigas y crecieron juntas, no entre juegos y estudios como debió haber sido, sino entre platos por lavar y suelos por fregar. Aún así encontraban momentos para divertirse; una vez que fueron al río a lavar las sábanas de los hijos de Kurobei, Kaoru dio vuelta un balde de agua sobre la cabeza de Tomoe, quien en venganza la arrojó al agua, finalmente ambas llegaron estilando y fueron reprendidas. Otra vez, mientras comían, Kaoru se subió a los árboles y comenzó a cortar fruta mientras Tomoe las escondía para así poder comerlas por la noche, es que eran muy estrictos con las raciones de comida y ellas solían pasar un poco de hambre. El problema fue cuando una rama del árbol cedió y Kaoru cayó, tapándose la boca para no ser descubierta, Tomoe intentando atraparla también fue víctima del golpe. También atesoraban los momentos en que hacían coronas de flores o se contaban historias antes de dormir. Pese a todo, podían decir que tenían momentos felices, gracias a su amistad.

Crecieron queriéndose tanto como cualquier pareja de hermanas e inseparables amigas. Tomoe se fue convirtiendo en una mujer hermosa, pero de carácter reservado, solía ser considerada fría e incluso desagradable por las personas que la rodeaban y tan sólo Kaoru era capaz de hacerla sonreír. Kaoru también era una chica bella, tenía un ojos azules poco comunes y una sonrisa fácil que cautivaba a las personas, era dulce, amable y divertida, se enojaba fácilmente pero nunca guardaba rencores.

Ambas siempre estaban juntas, y juntas conocieron a Akira Kiyosato. Fue un día mientras recogían flores para adornar la casa principal, donde habitaba Kurobei. Lo vieron desde lejos, mientras caminaba a la puerta principal. Era el hombre más guapo que sus ojos hubieran visto; alto, fornido, moreno, cabello castaño y ojos vivaces. Ambas sintieron como su corazón se aceleraba y despertaba en ellas algo que no conocían. Poco después supieron que era el nuevo comandante del ejercito de Kurobei, y debido a esto también empezaron a verlo más seguido dentro del feudo.

Un día iban a lavar ropa al río y lo encontraron ahí, sumergido en las aguas. Ambas se escondieron y vieron como se bañaba, notaron su torso firme y sus brazos fuertes. Vieron su cuerpo desnudo cuando salio del río y como la camisa se pegaba a su piel al ponerla sobre su cuerpo aún mojado

– Ese hombre me gusta mucho – dijo Kaoru llevando la mano de Tomoe sobre su pecho, para que sintiera el fuerte latir de su corazón

– A mi también – respondió Tomoe – no entiendo muy bien lo que me pasa, pero quisiera tanto que él me besara

Las chicas comprendieron que en ellas estaba naciendo un sentimiento similar por ese hombre, pero también sabían que ese hombre era inalcanzable para cualquiera de ellas. Mientras que él era un hombre libre, comandante de un ejercito, bien posicionado socialmente, ellas no eran más que dos esclavas que de lo único que sabían era de limpiar, lavar y cocinar.

No había que darle más vueltas al asunto. Se conformarían con verlo de lejos y espiarlo de vez en cuando.

Cuando Kiyosato salio del río notó que era observado, sonrió con arrogancia mientras el sol hacía brillar su piel y no se apresuró en vestirse, lo hizo con aire despreocupado, tomándose su tiempo. Después se marchó, o al menos eso creyeron las muchachas que salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a lavar la ropa. Cuando terminaron aprovecharon de bañarse también, sin saber que ahora eran ellas las que estaban siendo observadas.

Kiyosato sonrió cuando las vio quitarse la ropa – me lo deben – se dijo recordando que también había sido espiado.

Miró a Kaoru y la encontró bella. Su cabello negro atado en una coleta alta contrastaba con su piel blanca y sus ojos eran del color azul más bonito que hubiese visto. Además, su cuerpo estaba bien formado y su sonrisa la hacían parecer una chica realmente amable y divertida.

Luego sus ojos se posaron en Tomoe, era un poco más alta que Kaoru y parecía ser más delicada. Su rostro era sin lugar a dudas el más hermoso que hubiese visto y su piel de porcelana blanca contrastaba con el azabache de su cabello largo y con el color indeterminado de sus ojos oscuros. Quedó impresionado con aquella mujer.

La intención de Kiyosato había sido sólo espiarlas, de sobra sabía que eran esclavas de su señor, sin embargo, algo en él imploraba por acercarse más a la mujer de ojos oscuros que nadaba desnuda frente a él.

Pero debía ignorar aquella súplica interna.

Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo del todo. Disfrutaba saber que él también le gustaba a esa mujer, sentirse observado por sus ojos oscuros lo complacía. Él también se deleitaba observándola a ella. Muchas veces sus ojos se encontraron y el fuego que nacía en esos encuentros era imposible de ignorar. No obstante, no pasaba de eso. Las caricias y los besos sólo formaban parte de la imaginación y los sueños. Nunca se hablaron ni se acercaron.

Ambos temían que el fuego terminara por consumirlos.

No obstante aquel invierno todo cambio. Kurobei no era un hombre que aceptara esclavas pequeñas sólo para que atendieran su casa. Cuando cumplían 18 años era cuando realmente comenzaban a ser útiles para él.

Tenía un burdel regentado por la prostituta más famosa de Satsuma y quizás japón entero; Yumi Komagata era una mujer hermosa y elegante, que destilaba sensualidad y lujuria. Cualquiera era capaz de volverse loco por esa mujer y muchos perdieron su fortuna entera con tal de reposar en sus brazos y obtener el placer de yacer en su lecho y dormir entre sus piernas. Todos quienes pasaban la noche con ella decían haber tocado el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo.

Kurobei escogía a sus esclavas más hermosas para obligarlas a prostituirse en aquel burdel. Cuando cumplían 18 años subastaba su virginidad y luego quedaban a cargo de Yumi, quien las instruía en el arte de la seducción y el sexo volviéndolas mujeres apetecidas por hombres importantes de la región. La belleza de Tomoe saltaba a la vista, y de no ser por el dinero que imaginaba obtendría al subastar su primera noche, hacía tiempo que la hubiera metido en su cama. De todos modos, se decía, después de esa primera noche la disfrutaría cuando quisiera.

Cuando Kiyosato se enteró de los planes de Kurobei, y de los pensamientos libidinosos que tenía hacia Tomoe, enfureció. No podía permitir que esa preciosa mujer que cuando miraba desde lejos le parecía igual que un ángel fuera manchada por la inmundicia impúdica de ese malnacido.

Algo tenía que hacer.

3 días antes de su cumpleaños le salió al paso cuando se dirigía desde los baños hasta la casa de esclavas. Era de noche y hacía frío, todavía no había nevado pero las temperaturas bajas hacían presagiar que faltaba poco para que la nieve cubriera de blanco todo alrededor. Tomoe quedo paralizada cuando lo vio acercarse decididamente a ella, el viento sopló cuando cuando finalmente estuvieron frente a frente, separados por apenas unos pasos. El cabello de Tomoe fue mecido con suavidad y mientras ella lo quitaba de su rostro su mano fue apresada por la mano gruesa y callosa de Kiyosato. Sin decirle nada comenzó a caminar... ella simplemente se dejó llevar.

Kiyosato la llevó a su casa, una vez adentro sacó un bolso y comenzó a guardar algunas cosas mientras le explicaba a Tomoe los planes que Kurobei tenía para ella. Tomoe cayó pesadamente sobre una silla mientras lo oía hablar.

– No te preocupes – dijo Kiyosato acercándose a ella al percatarse del terror que expresaban sus ojos – yo te sacaré de aquí – puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Tomoe, ella lo miró fijamente – él no podrá hacer lo que quiera contigo – acercó su rostro al de ella – yo cuidaré de ti – la besó – nos iremos esta misma noche.

– Debo ir por Kaoru – dijo Tomoe poniéndose de pie

– No tenemos tiempo – la detuvo Kiyosato – debemos salir inmediatamente y avanzar lo más posible antes de que amanezca y se de cuenta de tu ausencia

– Pero Kaoru se preocupará si no regreso pronto. Tal vez piense que algo malo me sucedió y pida que me busquen

– He enviado un mensaje para ella. Sé que siempre están juntas y pensé en eso

– De todos modos, no puedo dejarla aquí. Ella es mi única amiga

– Lo siento Tomoe, no lo discutiré contigo. Nos vamos ahora mismo

– No dejaré a Kaoru

– Prometo que enviaré a alguien a rescatarla. Pero ahora la que está en peligro eres tú, no seas necia. Tenemos que irnos

Kiyosato extendió su mano hacia Tomoe

– Por favor confía en mi, Tomoe

Tomoe dudó por unos minutos, sin embargo, se aferró a esa mano firme y protectora y nuevamente se dejó guiar por él. Confiaría en ese hombre y le seguiría hasta donde fuera.

Kaoru estaba inquieta. Tomoe había salido hacia el baño hacía tiempo y aún no regresaba. Salio de la casa de esclavas para ir por ella, pero en cuanto estuvo fuera un chico de cabello castaño le habló

– ¿Tú eres Kaoru? – Preguntó

– Sí, yo soy Kaoru – Respondió ella mirándolo con curiosidad

– El señor Kiyosato te envía esto – dijo el chico entregándole una nota – adiós – dijo después, volteándose y apartándose del lugar

Kaoru leyó la nota con un poco de dificultad. No sabía leer del todo bien, aunque comprendió lo que la nota decía: Akira Kiyosato y Tomoe Yukishiro habían huido juntos. Arrugó el papel apretándolo contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas corrían sin control por sus mejillas.

Kurobei estalló de rabia cuando al día siguiente no encontró a Tomoe por ninguna parte. Tenía planeado llevarla ese día al burdel que regentaba Yumi, pero la chica había desaparecido. Mandó a llamar a Kaoru, quien llegó asustada hasta el despacho de Inada Kurobei

– ¿Dónde está Tomoe? – le preguntó mientras la tomaba fuertemente del brazo

– No lo sé señor – respondió Kaoru – esta mañana cuando desperté ya no estaba en el cuarto

– ¡Piensas que te voy a creer maldita mujerzuela! – respondió golpeándola con violencia.

Kaoru cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar. Más que el golpe, le dolía el alma al saber que su única amiga y el hombre que amaba se habían ido dejándola atrás.

– Señor Kurobei – dijo uno de sus hombres entrando al despacho – hemos encontrado esto en su cuarto – le entregó al nota arrugada.

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron con sorpresa y temor cuando reconoció la nota que había recibido la noche anterior.

Kurobei leyó la nota y con el rostro enfurecido y rojo de rabia miró a Kaoru – si en dos días no encuentro a esa maldita mujer y su amante serás tú quien pague las consecuencias – amenazó – será mejor que te vayas preparando – concluyó con los ojos inyectados de rencor.

No tan lejos de ahí cierto pelirrojo se encontraba en su despacho. La casa que lo cobijaba era pequeña y sin grandes lujos, pero pulcra y de buen gusto. El despacho era el espacio más amplio y eso se debía a que pasaba gran parte de su día ahí; al entrar inmediatamente se podía ver el escritorio, en el cual ahora el pelirrojo trabajaba. Detrás del escritorio una ventana bastante grande, a la derecha unos estantes llenos de libros y a la izquierda el enorme espacio ocupado por una larga mesa rodeada de 12 sillas. Al rededor también habían sillones y en una esquina un bar, que extrañamente no desentonaba con el lugar.

La puerta del despacho se abrió e inmediatamente el pelirrojo alzo sus ojos, un intenso tono dorado lo hacía aún más exótico. Y es que era del todo inusual encontrar a un hombre pelirrojo y más con esos ojos, que acentuaban su peculiaridad, pero también su belleza. Esa que se expresaba en cada hebra carmesí que caía sobre su masculino rostro de facciones delicadas, adornado por una exquisita marca en cruz que completaban ese peculiar aspecto.

– Mi señor – dijo un hombre alto asomándose por la puerta – Akira Kiyosato ha venido a verle – informó algo extrañado por la visita el hombre.

El pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado – pues que pase – dijo sin más. Kiyosato entró de inmediato, pero no fue el primero en hablar – Ahora que estás aquí, comandante Kiyosato – dijo el de ojos ambarinos – ¿Qué me impide cortarte en dos? - Preguntó sin quitar su sonrisa

– Tal vez esto, Battousai – respondió Akira entregándole un pergamino que llevaba doblado.

Battousai recibió el papel y lo extendió. Era un mapa, el mapa del feudo de Inada Kurobei. Después de examinarlo, el pelirrojo enfocó sus ojos directamente en los ojos de Kiyosato. – ¿Por qué me entregas esto? – Preguntó sin rodeos.

Kiyosato procedió a explicarle lo sucedido con Tomoe, y como habían huido juntos. Battousai, el apodo con el que se conocía a Kenshin Himura, era el líder de la más poderosa banda de rebeldes de ese sector de Japón. Se oponían a los daimyō y al régimen feudal que no hacía más que concentrar el poder en unos pocos, los que la mayoría de las veces terminaban explotando a las demás personas y usando su influencia en beneficio personal. Además de entregarle el mapa, Kiyosato explicó el funcionamiento de la guardia y todo lo necesario para que él y sus hombres asaltaran el lugar sin mayores inconvenientes.

– ¿Todo esto por una mujer? – expresó Himura en tono divertido

– No cualquier mujer – respondió Kiyosato – se trata de la mujer que amo

– Bueno, tus razones no me importan – continúo Battousai – la información es valiosa y la acepto de buen grado. ¿Hay algo con lo que pueda compensar tu valiosa ayuda?

– Sólo quiero pedirte que actúen rápido, hay una chica que a mi mujer le preocupa, su nombre es Kaoru. Tiene miedo de que haya represalias en su contra, por favor, asegúrate de sacarla a salvo de ahí... la reconocerás fácilmente, es la única que tiene los ojos azules.

– Muy bien, reuniré a mis hombres y asaltaremos el feudo Kurobei mañana por la noche

– Gracias – dijo Kiyosato disponiéndose a partir

– Espera – lo detuvo Battousai – un barco mercante saldrá esta tarde rumbo a Edo. Si llevas mi sello te llevaran de buena gana, no será cómodo, pero tú y tu mujer estarán a salvo y podrán despedirse para siempre de ese repugnante tipo. Yo me encargaré de proteger a la muchacha de ojos azules como retribución por la información.

Kiyosato sonrió. Nunca pensó estar en una situación como aquella, pero ahora comprobaba que los rumores sobre Battousai Himura eran verdad: un hombre implacable pero justo, despiadado con los enemigos pero leal con los amigos.

Kiyosato fue inmediatamente por Tomoe y la llevó al puerto, mostró el sello de Battousai y fue cordialmente invitado a subir al barco junto a su mujer. Antes de subir Tomoe lo miró a los ojos

– ¿Estás seguro de que Kaoru estará bien? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa

– Ella será rescatada – respondió Kiyosato ofreciéndole su mano – confía en mi – prosiguió – una vez que nos asentemos en Edo podremos pedirle que se reúna con nosotros. Mientras tanto, Himura cuidará de ella. Lo ha prometido y es un hombre de palabra.

– Entonces, ¿puedo confiar en él?

– Así es – Kiyosato sonrió y Tomoe tomó su mano. Juntos subieron al barco que poco tiempo después partió.

Al fin Tomoe sería libre. Al fin podrían amarse sin impedimentos.

Kurobei, por su parte, iba acumulando más y más ira a medida que pasaban las horas y Tomoe no aparecían y cuando al fin pasaron dos días estuvo dispuesto a cumplir su palabra y hacérselo pagar caro a la pobre Kaoru.

Ordenó que la llevaran a su despacho. Kaoru temblaba frente al rostro desencajado de Kurobei, sin embargo, el hombre sonrió mientras levantaba el rostro de la mujer sosteniéndolo de la barbilla – pensándolo bien – dijo mientras la observaba – tú también eres una mujer hermosa, y esos ojos azules no se encuentran fácilmente – el cuerpo de Kaoru se estremeció ante el contacto del hombre. – Creo que serás un buen reemplazo en la subasta de mañana – rió

– Su.. subasta – tartamudeó Kaoru

– Subastaré tu virginidad. Mañana comienza tu vida como prostituta

Kaoru abrió sus ojos impresionados y asustados. Retrocedió dos pasos, su cuerpo estaba frío y tiritaba, se abrazó a si misma buscando contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Kurobei rió malvado mientras la jalaba del brazo para acercarla nuevamente a él

– Sin embargo – comenzó a decir – esta vez disfrutaré primero – la apretó contra sí – después de todo hay maneras de tomarte y que a pesar de eso conserves la prueba de tu virginidad – dijo mientras tocaba las nalgas de Kaoru sobre la yukata color violeta que llevaba puesta la mujer

Mientras esto ocurría, Battousai y sus hombres irrumpían en la propiedad. La información que entregó Kiyosato, junto a la destreza de Battousai y sus hombres, hicieron que la labor fuera relativamente fácil.

Himura y un puñado de sus hombres llegaron sin grandes problemas a la residencia principal, mientras que otros grupos se encargaban de asegurar otros puntos importantes.

– Kenshin – dijo mientras corría hacia él un hombre moreno de desordenado cabello castaño y una cinta roja atada alrededor de la cabeza – en la casa de esclavas no había ninguna mujer de ojos azules

Kenshin miró al que estaba por ser su víctima, un hombre de cabello claro tendido en el suelo y con la katana del pelirrojo en la garganta

– Habla – dijo Battousai en tono agresivo – ¿Dónde está la chica de ojos azules?

El hombre estaba asustado, pero sabiendo que moriría no le dio importancia a reír carcajeandose – ¿Esa chica te importa? Pues está en el despacho del señor Kurobei, él ya debe haberla viola... – alcanzó a decir cuando la katana de Battousai se abrió paso en los tejidos de su garganta, atravesándola sin piedad.

– Iré por ella – dijo Kenshin al moreno junto a él – te encargo lo demás, Sanosuke

Corrió guiándose por el mapa anteriormente memorizado.

Kaoru intentó alejarse de Kurobei; empujó, arañó, pateó. Pero sus fuerzas no fueron suficientes para evitar que el hombre la tumbara con fuerza sobre la mesa de su escritorio. Kaoru, desesperada, miró a su alrededor, entonces vio un florero de cerámica que la misma Tomoe puso el día en que se marchó. Lo colocó en la esquina de la mesa del escritorio para adornar con flores frescas de aroma delicado pero intenso. Estiró sus dedos hasta que logró moverlo hacia ella, entonces lo tomó y con fuerza lo rompió sobre la cabeza de Kurobei, al mismo tiempo Kenshin entraba a la habitación.

La sangre que brotaba de la cabeza de Kurobei teñía las ropas de una conmocionada Kaoru, quién no podía dejar de llorar, paralizada bajo el peso de un inmóvil Kurobei. Kenshin corrió hacia ella y le quitó de encima el cuerpo del hombre. Lo hizo sin preocuparse por él y su cuerpo terminó golpeándose contra el piso

– Lo he matado, lo he matado – repetía con horror

– Sólo te has defendido – le dijo el pelirrojo ayudándola a incorporarse

Una vez de pie miró el cuerpo del hombre, negándose a creer que lo había hecho. No obstante, el cuerpo comenzó a moverse. Kaoru retrocedió cuando se dio cuenta de que Kurobei se estaba poniendo de pie.

– ¡Te mataré maldita perra! – gritó sin siquiera ver el hombre que estaba tras Kaoru, pues sus ojos rojos, inyectados de sangre, odio y venganza, sólo miraban a la joven.

Kaoru miraba atónita la escena cuando de pronto sintió la suave caricia de una mano protectora rosando sus mejillas y cubriendo sus ojos

– Esto es algo que unos ojos como los tuyos no deben ver – escuchó mientras sintió el cuerpo del espadachín pelirrojo adelantarse, lo sintió chocar contra su espalda y luego girar haciéndola girar también, quitó la mano de sus ojos para rodear su espalda y atraerla con fuerza, pero delicadeza, contra su cuerpo.

Kaoru quedo con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del espadachín, su mano derecha se apoyo también en él y sin saber por qué su brazo izquierdo lo abrazó mientras que su mano apretaba su ropa. Respiraba con dificultad y su corazón parecía correr desbocado.

– Tranquila – le dijo el hombre – he venido hasta aquí por ti

– Por mí

– Parece que una amiga tuya estaba preocupada. Prometí a Kiyosato que cuidaría de ti, ahora estás a salvo

Kaoru cerró los ojos y cálidas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Tomoe no la había olvidado. Mientras la chica se alegraba por aquello, detrás de Battousai yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Kurobei, su cabeza había rodado hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

– Kenshin – dijo nuevamente el hombre de la cinta roja entrando al despacho – el camino ya está despejado – sonrió

– muy bien – respondió el pelirrojo – ordena la retirada

El moreno asintió y salió del lugar

– Tenemos que irnos – dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a Kaoru – prométeme que no mirarás a tu alrededor

Kaoru levantó la cabeza y por primera vez observó al hombre que la abrazaba. Se miraron fijamente unos instantes y Kaoru sonrojada le dijo – yo prometo que sólo te miraré a ti

Kenshin sonrió – eso me parece perfecto – respondió mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos. Kaoru rodeó su cuello con sus brazos mientras no quitaba los ojos de su rostro.

Pudo apreciar con calma la hermosura de su salvador, su rostro de facciones delicadas pero masculinas, el aroma delicioso que desprendía, la suavidad de ese cabello tan inusual y la intensidad con que esas perlas doradas miraban. Su cuerpo era cálido y la sujetaba con fuerza y gentileza. Realmente nunca había estado tan impresionada.

El asalto al feudo transcurrió sin mayores incidentes. Muchos de los hombres de Kurobei habían muerto igual que él, sobrevivieron unos cuantos que salieron huyendo cobardemente. Liberaron a todos los esclavos y esclavas y se llevaron todo lo de valor que pudieron obtener.

Al día siguiente, Himura repartió el botín entre sus hombres, pero también con los esclavos rescatados, a ellos además los subió a un barco que se dirigía al otro extremo del país, al fin serían personas libres.

La única que se quedó fue Kaoru, Kenshin le recordó que prometió cuidarla personalmente y lo haría por lo menos hasta que tuvieran noticias de Tomoe y Kiyosato. Kaoru no se opuso y se quedó junto a él.

El tiempo pasó y Kaoru cada vez se sentía más a gusto en compañía de Kenshin. Empezó a sentir por él cosas más fuertes que las que una vez creyó sentir por Kiyosato. Amaba su fuerza y el poder que ejercía para luchar contra lo que creía injusto, era un hombre de ideales. Pero amaba más esa amabilidad y generosidad que mostraba con las personas que apreciaba, como sus hombres de confianza, la médico que vivía con ellos, la ninja que recolectaba información e incluso con ella misma. Pero no sólo gustaba de su forma de ser, también pensaba que era sumamente atractivo y cada vez que lo veía queda cautivada con su presencia, sin poder apartar los ojos de él.

6 meses después de que Tomoe y Kiyosato partieron hacia Edo llegó una carta de ellos dirigida a Kaoru. Ella la leyó emocionada, sonreía mientras las lágrimas de felicidad la embargaban y se derramaban por sus mejillas.

Se encontraba en el jardín, el invierno hacía tiempo que había pasado y ahora el sol cálido bañaba los prados. Kenshin se acercó a ella.

– ¿Qué dice la carta? – Preguntó inquieto, imaginando el contenido

– Tomoe dice que se encuentran bien, que al fin Kiyosato encontró un trabajo estable y tienen una pequeña casa en la que hay espacio para mí

– ¿Te irás? – Preguntó el pelirrojo desviando la mirada

– Yo, realmente tengo ganas de volver a ver a Tomoe – respondió Kaoru – pero..

– ¿Pero?

– Yo... quiero quedarme contigo – Kaoru se sonrojó y bajo la mirada. No esperaba lo que pasó a continuación

– Yo también quiero que te quedes – dijo el pelirrojo acercándose más a ella. Acarició su rostro con delicadeza y sin apresurarse. Toco lentamente sus mejillas y delineo sus labios haciendo que su boca se entreabriera.

Kaoru suspiró.

Kenshin entonces acercó su rostro al de la chica y la besó.

FIN


End file.
